The applicant has invented a large number of micro electro-mechanical devices in the field of printing technology. These devices are manufactured by a technique based on integrated circuit fabrication.
In particular, the applicant has invented an ink jet printhead which is capable of producing text and images at a resolution up to 1600 dpi. These printheads can incorporate up to 84000 nozzle arrangements in a single printhead chip. As a result of the applicant""s knowledge and experience in this field, the applicant has found that there exists a general need for an electromagnetically operated actuator which will have application in a wide variety of micro electro-mechanical devices.
In particular, the applicant has identified a need for such an actuator which is capable of being fabricated in accordance with a technique based on integrated circuit fabrication. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the field that such techniques are based on successive deposition and selective etching processes.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a micro electro-mechanical system which is the product of an integrated circuit fabrication technique comprising
a substrate; and
an actuator mechanism arranged on the substrate and comprising
an actuator arm that is displaceably mounted on the substrate and which is displaceable with respect to the substrate along a predetermined path of travel, the actuator arm having a plurality of spaced magnetic poles along its length;
an electromagnetic field generator that is operatively positioned with respect to the actuator arm and which is capable of producing an electromagnetic field of sufficient strength to interact with the spaced magnetic poles so that the actuator arm is displaced along the path of travel; and
a control system for controlling operation of the electromagnetic field generator.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided an ink jet printhead which is the product of an integrated circuit fabrication technique comprising
a substrate; and
an actuator mechanism arranged on the substrate and comprising
an actuator arm that is displaceably mounted on the substrate and which is displaceable with respect to the substrate along a predetermined path of travel, the actuator arm having a plurality of spaced magnetic poles along its length;
an electromagnetic field generator that is operatively positioned with respect to the actuator arm and which is capable of producing an electromagnetic field of sufficient strength to interact with the spaced magnetic poles so that the actuator arm is displaced along the path of travel; and
a control system for controlling operation of the electromagnetic field generator.
The invention is now described, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying drawings. The specific nature of the following description should not be construed as limiting, in any way, the broad nature of the above summary.